Ultraman Warlock (Story)
Ultraman Warlock is actually a bridge between Akreious' stories and mine as we both agreed to somehow link our stories together. So anyways, Ultraman Warlock's story takes place in an alternate universe where Mebius never went back in time to save the Earth from the Norozu. The logo which is essentially an ambigram, so if you read it upside-down, it will say, "Warlock Ultraman", since I wrote Ultraman Warlock upside. The Story Tristan Solomon awoke on the cold hard ground of concrete, the 25 year old man stood up, "Where am I?", he thought as he surveyed his surroundings, "Who am I?" He walked outside the abandoned building that he first woke up in, and found a horrific sight, all the buildings were destroyed and abandoned as if the Apocalypse has happened or something. He walked around in the destroyed city for a while until what seemed like a really pale and skinny man protruded its head through a broken window, than, more did so, and than an entire army did. Tristan looked around him, "Guess we really do have to do this huh?", he said, grabbing what looks like a knife that hung from his neck by a metal chain. He grabbed it and slashed his own arm with it, he muttered a few words in the Old Tongue, darkness suddenly surrounded him. Tristan walked out of it, a cloak surrounded him, held into place by his Orb of Doom (Colour Timer). He looked at himself, "'' What just happened?", he thought, "''How did I know to do that?" The creature looked at the cloaked Ultra currently standing in front of them and screeched, a ghoul tried to jump on Warlock, but he just turned around while his hands were covered in a mysterious black energy, and disintegrated it. The rest of ghould looked uncertainly at each other, before nodding. They all charged at Warlock at the exact same time, he looked around, before slamming his hands onto the ground, creating a huge wave of dark energy, destroying any nearby ghouls. He slowly walked a few steps before collapsing, exhausted, back in his humab form. Tristan woke up strapped to a table, "Hey! Let me go!", he yelled as he struggled against the bonds uselessly. A woman about the same age as he is, walked inside the room where he was, "who are you?", she asked, putting a knife by his neck, "We found you in the middle of the streets, and yet somehow you were not bitten or even scratched!" "You think I know? I just woke up this morning and found myself in this city!" "You could be a Sleeper Agent..." "A say what now?" "A Sleeper Agent! A being who shows no sign of being infected, but carries the virus around!" "What virus?" The woman frowned and pressed the knife even harder by his neck, "Don't toy with me! You and I perfectly know where and when the Norozu virus started out!" "The Norozu?" The woman raised an eyebrow and left the room, locking the door behind her. Tristan tried to get up, but to no avail as he was tightly secured onto the table. He said a few words that even he didn't know he knew, instantly, the knife around his neck glowed and startefdcutting through the bonds. By the time it was done, he sat up, but just as he was about to leave, the woman bursted back in, perplexed, "How did you get free?", she asked. In back of her, were several other people, all brandishing a weapon of some sort, "I ummmmm...kinda cut through it...", he said, grasping the knife that's by his neck even tighter. "Really? Then we might have to kill you...", the woman pointed a pistol at him and pulled the trigger, Tristan cowered and hid behind the table where he was strapped to just a moment ago with the bullet flying past his head by just a few centimetres. "Come out! You don't have much of a free choice anyways!", a man said, waving a baseball bat around, accidentilly hitting his friend with it. Tristan prayed that today will not be his last day, before he heard sirens, "What?!?! how is that possible?", the woman said. Tristan daringly put his head out, "What?", he asked, concerned about what the sirens meant. "The Norozu hosts found us...in-in-including Norulza (Norozu Golza), an infected kaiju found us..this is bad...really bad..." "So...does that mean I could start running now?" "Sure...go on...one extra Norozu host might be the fall of us..." Tristan wanted to the woman and run, but he couldn't do so, he looked further into the horizon using Enhancement Magic, and found that the ghouls already invaded half of their base, "Oh well..." Tristan grabbed the knife pendant and slashed it across his arm, before saying a few words in the Old Tongue, darkness surrounded him once more, and the cloaked Ultra, known as Warlock stepped out. Warlock was a black Ultra with purple markings. He wore a cloak which was held by an eye-like pendant (his warning light). The woman saw him transform and pointed her gun at him out of fear, "What are you?" Warlock ignored her and dashed towards the hordes of ghouls and used lightning bolts to descintegrate the ghouls, but new ones keep coming, "Tsk. At this rate..." But than, as if by magic (he is a warlock after all), he grew to a giant size, allowing him to effortlessly crush the pathetic human-sized ghouls. But then, the real problem came along, Norulza. It shot its infectious beam at Warlock who used his cloak to block it. Warlock started incanting, with black words from the Old Tongue flying around him, he spoke the last word and a beam of dark energy formed from his hand, creating a whip, Norulza looked at him confused, before getting strangled by the whip, it grabbed the whip and pulled it towards itself, dragging Warlock along. Warlock swore before sending up electrick shocks up the whip, hoping to subdue Norulza, but to no avail, it was tanking everything. Warlock stood back up on his two feet and stopped Norulza from pulling on his whip, using enhancement magic, he gained more strength and swung Norulza around. When he met the required velocity, he let go, swinging the Norozu Golza into the air, he quickly chanted three long sentences before putting his hands in a '+' sign, firing the Dark Magic Ray, destroying the Norozu kaiju. Tristan reverted back to his human form, using a wall to support himself while the woman came to look for him, when she saw him, she took out her pistol amd prepared to shoot him, "What are you? Who are you?", she asked, remebering how he destroyed those ghouls so easily using black lightning bolts. "I don't know...", Tristan said, still as confused about himself as anyone else in the survivors' camp is, "But I don't care! If I have the power to destory those Nozarts or whatever they're called, I won't stand by the side and watch them kill innocent people..." "What makes you think that you aren't a Norozu host too? What makes you think that we could trust you?" "I don't know..." "Well...if you really are on our side than I can't risk shooting you know...but if you are on the Norozu's side..." "Stuck in a sticky situation, you two?", a voice suddenly said, behind a destroyed wall. "Identify yourself or I'll shoot you!" "Ohhhh scary...alright than I'll step out...", the man stepped out revealing a Category 8, completely taken over Norozu host. Most of the host's skin was peeled off, replaced by a really evil blood-red fungus. The man smiled, "I think you haven't heard what I said before...you two are stuck..." "What?", the woman looked around and realized that the Category 8 was right, they were surrounded by Categories 1 to 3. She looked over at Tristan, before whispering, "If they get you...it might really be the end for us..." "Oh? You don't saaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy...", Tristan asked, preparing to blast them with a few dark bolts. "When they infect someone or something, they gain the host's memories and capabilities...if they have you as a host..." "Enough whispering! We could do this the easy way or the hard way! Surrender yourself over to the Norozu!" Tristan nodded and walked up to him, "A wise choice...", the Category 8 said, before being obliterated by a dark beam, turning him/it into sand, the other Norozu hosts now looked uncertain in attacking now, but the virus drove them to attack Tristan, who continued firing dark bolts everywhere. The Norozu hosts soon started flooding where Tristan and the woman are, Tristan winced and incanted a few words, before grabbing the woman and flew away. The woman looked like as if she was about to throw up, "Land us somewhere safe!", she commanded, pointing at a random building. Tristan nodded, before diving, making the woman scream, he braked last minute and landed softly on the cracked concrete roof of the building. "How did you do that?", the woman asked, appreciating the feeling of being back on the ground. "Like I said, I don't know..." "Anyways...who the hell are you..." "What?" "I am so gonna regret this...my name is Jennifer Lehman. Now what's yours?" "Oh ummmmm...I think it was Tristan Solomon? But I thought that you wanted to kill me..." The woman looked annoyingly at him, "Well...if you keep saying stupid things I just might put a bullet inside your head..." Tristan gulped and prepared to walk down the stairs of the abandoned building, but Jennifer stopped him and said, "There could be infecteds inside...we shouldn't risk it..." Tristan looked at her and sighed, before grabbing her and flew away once again using aerokinesis. They flew to the top of a mountain, where the Norozu hosts are least likely to go, up there, they found a temple, one that looked like a Buddhism one. Tristan used telekinesis to open the door, and found a monk with his back facing them, "Hello?", Tristan called out, hoping that the monk would respond somehow. Jennifer tried shutting him up. However, she was too late as the monk turned his head to Tristan and Jennifer, but unfortunately, he was infected, Tristan muttered a few words in the Old Tongue and blasted the bald infected monk with a blazing hot white fireballs, effectively turning him into ash. But then, they started hearing more noises coming from the temple, and a horde of infected stepped through, Jennifer reacted quickly, she brushed her coat aside and grabbed a grenade latched onto her belt. Wasting no time, she armed it and threw it at the growing number of Norozu-hosts. The moment the grenade touched the ground, it exploded, destroying the temple and those who were still inside of it. Debris went flying towards the duo, before Tristan used a shield spell, shattering the flying objects against an invisible wall. Tristan looked at her, and frowned, "With that amount of noise...it'll be bound to attract some kind of Norozu-horde..." Jennifer was barely containing her rage now, "You're the one who forced me to do that! You were the one who shouted foolishly, and probably awoke every darn infected thing inside that accursed place!" "Fine, fine...whatever...", he put one knee down and closed his eyes, and began muttering more stuff in the Old Tongue, casting two enhancement spells, one for hearing and the other for feeling. Not long after, he jumped up with a frightful look, and told Jennifer to run, as a big shadow began descending from the sky, another Norozu Kaiju, except that this one was different, enhanced by the Norozu, upgraded by it, it was Norolzoiger. It swooped down at the top of the mountain, destroying at least half of the whole. As Tristan and Jennifer continued descending, the infected beast swooped down a second time. Tristan clenched his teeth and transformed into Ultraman Warlock. He jumped off of what's left of the mountain, proceeding to knee the Norolzoiger. The flying terror landed on its back, but got up fast, full of rage, while Warlock took his own battle stance. The two combatants started circling each other, staring at each other with fiery glances. Warlock made the first move. He pounced forward, generating an energy blade at the same time, hoping to destroy the infected monster with a clean cut at its neck. The Norolzoiger, however, was faster than he had anticipated and his slash was countered by the beast's sharp claws. Using its weight as an advantage, the kaiju pushed forward, knocking Warlock to the ground. He had barely evaded an incoming claw stab before he rolled over to the side, his head still barely attached (narrowly evading dying). But before he was able to get back up, with astounding speed, the Norolzoiger was already on top of him, repeatedly and rapidly slashing him. His fate seemed to have been decided when suddenly, a pillar of light struck the kaiju. Its right arm was gone, cut off by a blade that descended in the pillar of light, thr beast screamed in agony, completely forgetting about the Ultra it had beneath it. Warlock, using what little strength he had left, kicked the beast in its ...ummmmm... between the two legs. The Norolzoiger jumped back in pain, giving Warlock the chance to get up and grab the sword that saved his life. Upon grabbing it, he felt powerful, energy was surging through him, his pain was gone, and, unexpectedly, his cloak turned white, though his body was still black with purple markings. Warlock gripped the sword with both his hands as the infected rushed at him with saliva flying everywhere. It lunged at him with its claws, though he jumped in the sky, making the beast skid across the dirt. It got up in a rage, only to see Warlock's blade flash in the sunlight before it contacted its neck. Norolzoiger's head was cut off cleanly, however its body was still active as it still clawed at Warlock. He simply generated a dark blade as the Norozoiger's body slowly stumbled into the blade. The blade glowed as it exploded inside the kaiju. Infected body parts flew everywhere as Warlock dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Category:Clee26